


Temptation

by Lexys23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AJ/Seth having affair, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "She'll never find out. I can promise you that. I love you, okay? I love you so much." Secrets always come out. Is love really worth it?





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea by listening to a Spanish song, El Y Yo by Aventura ft. Don Omar. The lyrics are in Spanish. You can Google translate them, or just skip them if you don't know Spanish. But the story explains the lyrics. There has been changes made to the lyrics to fit the story, the genders and names, because that makes it funner. Just know my Spanish isn't great. I'm still a beginner, but I'm learning and I know enough.
> 
> Google Translate works when editing your story. I tried to make this story perfect, so let me know if there are any mistakes.

 

_El y yo_ _  
_ _Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios_ _  
_ _Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor_ _  
_ _Somos su marida, el y yo_

AJ should be punished. She should be burnt at the stake for what she was doing.

She sighed as she felt him kiss her neck. She felt his hands roam around her body. He looked up and smiled at her. AJ couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you," he whispered, before going back to her neck.

"What about—"

He cut her off. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. She'll never know. And I do want you, and only you. Just please don't say her name."

AJ nodded slowly, tears in her eyes. "Okay."

He pulled back, "What's wrong?"

AJ shrugged. "I-I don't want to hurt her."

"She'll never find out. I can promise you that. I love you, okay? I love you so much."

AJ sighed and nodded. "I love you too," she whispered.

She moaned as she felt him explore her lower body parts. She grabbed his hair and gently pulled him up, so he would go back to look at her face. She gave him a smile and pulled him for a kiss.

He turned them around and she squealed. She looked down at him, a grin on her face. She could feel his hands on her ass. She bent down to kiss him again.

All guilt gone, as they both explored their naked bodies.

_Mi esposo y yo_ _  
_ _Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor_ _  
_ _El chambelan perfecto, toda un belleza, el es mi inspiración_ _  
_ _Somos feliz el y yo (el y yo)_ __  


AJ smiled as Paige giggled. Seth was twirling Paige around in his arms. She pulled Seth in for a kiss. AJ turned and saw Dean kiss Emma's cheek. She couldn't help but frown.

Paige walked up to AJ, and bumped her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

AJ shrugged. "It's stupid."

"No it's not. It's bugging you, so it must be important. Look, how about we go out tomorrow night? I promised Seth I would spend the day with him, but tomorrow I will be yours."

AJ smiled softly. "Yeah. Hang out with your  _amazing_  boyfriend."

Paige had a small loving smile. "He's the best. I love him, and I can't wait to start a real future with him. You'll have that soon, I promise you. You'll find someone who makes you happy. Someone who makes you smile."

"You're lucky to have found that at a very young age."

"Yeah, he's everything, you know? He's what makes me be a better person. He makes me want to be the best."

AJ looked at Seth, who was talking to Dean. "I need to talk to you."

Paige frowned but nodded. "Tomorrow, over coffee or something. We'll talk."

AJ nodded, her heart pounding in her ears. She gave Paige a smile.

_Amiga, el y yo_ _  
_ _Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión_ _  
_ _Y aunque tiene dueña, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector_ _  
_ _Somos su marida, el y yo_

AJ looked at her cup of coffee. Her hands were getting clammy. She heard a  _ding_. She looked up and smiled as she saw Paige walk up to her.

"I got you your coffee, just how you want it."

Paige smiled and took a sip after she sat down. "You got it perfect."

"Well, you Brits are  _so_  high maintenance."

Paige laughed and nodded. She looked around, her eyes scanning her surroundings. "This place is pretty lonely."

AJ nodded. "Usually, it's packed, but some days it's deserted."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

AJ took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone."

"What? That's  _great_!" Paige exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"It's not that great. He has a girlfriend, another one," AJ whispered.

"What?"

"He was a friend. And then we got drunk one day. One thing led to another and we slept with each other. I know I should have just stopped then, but I got addicted. I know its wrong, but it felt so  _right_. I fell in love with him."

Paige nodded for her to continue.

"I hate that we could only be together in secret. We have to keep our relationship in secret."

_Oye April lucha por amor_ _  
_ _No me aconsejes en tu posición_ _  
_ _Quizás su marida no mande en su corazón_ _  
_ _No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión_

"You have to come clean. If you really love him, and he really loves you, you'll have to come clean," Paige told AJ after a few seconds of silence.

AJ shook her head.  _That_  was not what she wanted to hear.

"If he's with you, then he doesn't love his girlfriend. Your love is stronger than theirs."

"You don't know who the other woman is," AJ whispered while looking at the coffee.

"Who is it? Someone I know? Someone we work with?"

AJ nodded. And it got Paige thinking in the couples they worked with.

"Emma," Paige stated, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. Emma was her best friend. She nodded slowly. "Okay, you're with Dean. You love Dean," she whispered.

AJ didn't answer. She couldn't open her mouth. She could feel her hands tremble on her lap. She could feel her heart pounding to get out of her chest.

_Mi esposo y yo, somos felices dos almas matrices se lo que es el amor_ _  
_ _Por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casado no_ _  
_ _Te alejes por temor, no lo hagas April, oh no no no_

_Mi amiga el y yo teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación_ _  
_ _Pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación_ _  
_ _A solo hacer el amor_

"Look, I love Emma, and she'll always be my best friend. But if Dean doesn't love her like I thought he did, then he shouldn't be with her. You deserve to be happy too. And you have to fight for it. Tell her. Tell Dean to talk to Emma. She has to know."

AJ just stared, not believing what she had heard.

"I know how love works. It makes you do crazy things. It makes you irrational, and that's okay. Maybe Emma and Dean weren't meant to be. And maybe you're meant to be with him. Just be with him."

"It's crazy," AJ whispered, her eyes stinging with tears. The conversation was making her feel even worse. It made her hate herself. "This is the stupidest thing I've,  _we've_  ever done. And we've tried to stop. We have, but it's calling us. The sex."

Paige gave her a small smile. "You love each other. This is crazy, and the situation is bad, but you have to make good of it. Yeah, Emma will hate you, but that is what love makes you do. It makes you do crazy things."

_Ay ya te explique_ _  
_ _Cuando hay personas que se aman, el amor tiene que vencer,_ _  
_ _Y ya el marida entiende que perdió su hombre ahora es tu novio,_ _  
_ _No pueden ganar los tres_

"I wish all three of you could get out of this okay. And I'm mad at Dean for what he did, and I'm a little mad at you for doing this, but I get it. You love each other"

"But-"

"Look, if Dean looked away, if he looked at other woman, then Emma lost him. Unless they had an nonexclusive relationship, which I doubt they did. And Dean loves you. He's willing to break Emma's heart for you. That's saying something. Just let it happen. All three of you can't come out of this happy. Someone's heart will break, but it's part of the game."

_No seas tan tonto lucha por amor_ _  
_ _No, no me aconsejes en tu posición_ _  
_ _Quizás esa tipa no mande en su corazón_ _  
_ _Tu no sabes quien es victima en esta confusion_

"What if it was Seth? What if he was dating another girl on the side?" AJ asked, watching Paige.

The younger girl frowned. She looked at the table. "It's love. I mean, Seth and I love each other so much. I know he wouldn't leave me, not like that. He would be honest, because that's what relationships are about right? Honesty. And if he were, I don't know. I mean, Emma and Dean were dating for what, two months? But I've been with Seth for two, almost three years. I love him."

"I don't think I should talk to you about this."

"Why not? This is love, right? I know what it's about. Seth and I have been happy for three years. And we've been through a lot. So I think I'm a good person to talk to about this."

"But the other woman? It's not Emma."

Paige let out a breath. "Good. I was getting nervous. You're my best friend too. And I didn't want to lose you  _or_  Emma. I love you girls too much."

_Amiga pido perdón yo nunca te falle,_  
Me traicionaron las ganas de volverlo ver  
Y aunque todavía no puedo creer,  
Lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender,  
Pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar,  
de tantas veces yo la fui a buscar  
Y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer  
Admitiré que salí con tu hombre

_Salí con tu hombre (Que?)_   
_Salí con tu hombre (No, yo no estoy creyendo esto)_   
_Salí con tu hombre (No, no)_   
_Salí con tu hombre_

AJ took a deep breath. "This is hard to say. But it's not Dean, or any other guy you are thinking. I love you Paige. But I love him too. And this is the hardest thing to do."

Paige watched her with a confused look, but there was also a small smile on her face.

"It's Seth. I've been sleeping with Seth."

"What?" The look on Paige's face broke AJ's heart. Paige looked like her whole world came crashing down.

"Seth, we've been sleeping together for a year."

"A-a year?"

AJ nodded. She looked at Paige who looked heartbroken. "A year. Paige, I'm sorry, but I  _love_  him."

"I do too," Paige whispered, looking away. "A year?"

"I'm sorry!"

_Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer_ _  
_ _Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez_ _  
_ _Ya que todo era mentira cuando el me decía_ _  
_ _Que se iba pa' Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga_ _  
_ _Me mintió, tu y el en una cama, haya en Bayamo_ _  
_ _Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuantos hoteles ensucio,_ _  
_ _Tu también, los odio a los dos_

"Seth cheated on me? With you? I-I thought you were my friend?"

"I am! I'm sorry Paige." AJ reached for her hand but Paige yanked it away.

Paige let out a laugh. "And here I thought I knew what love was. So everything I told you was bull _shit_  because I didn't see that Seth fell  _out_  of love with me."

"Paige—" Paige stood up and glared at AJ.

"No,  _fuck_  you  _April_. Are you happy? You can have him. I want  _nothing_  to do with you!"

"Paige, please, I'm sorry!"

"No, you love him so much right? You should listen to my advice, fight for him. But don't worry, you'll surely win, because I'm not fighting for him."

"Paige—"

"How many hotel room did you two sleep in? All of them? Did you know I was so happy I was called up to the main roster because I was going to be with one of my  _best_  friends and my  _amazing_  boyfriend? I remember calling him, and he'd always tell me he was busy, was he with you? I'm sure he was."

"Please listen to me," AJ begged, her tears streaming down her face. She stood up and looked at the British girl.

Paige smiled as she looked to the ground. "I-I can't believe it. I never thought I'd lose a best friend and boyfriend at the same exact time. But I did. I lost you both, and it was my fault for being  _so_  blind. I was so blind."

"No, Paige, listen!"

"Why should I? Why should I let you explain yourself? You want me to know how much you regret it, but you love him too much? How you wish I wouldn't find out this way? How you wish you weren't going to lose me?"

AJ let out a sob. She hated herself. Paige, her tears were streaming down her face. Just looking at her, AJ knew how much her heart was broken. Her heart was shattered, and she could see it in her eyes.

Paige smiled, and it made AJ feel worse. "I-I don't ever want to see you, either of you. This is goodbye April, because from now on, you're both dead to me. All three can't win, and I've lost. Goodbye."

Paige walked away, and all AJ could do was watch her leave.

_Que yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto,  
Me mata el dolor_

AJ cried the second she reached her hotel room. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had lost a great friend, all for a boy. She grabbed her pillow and tossed it across the room.

She sat on the ground, trying to get rid of the pain in her heart.

_Fue una traición_

Paige took a deep breath as she entered her hotel room. The one she shared with Seth. She could hear the shower on. She moved and sat on the bed, trying to get her mind wrapped around what she had been told.

_AJ was sleeping with Seth._

Paige heard the shower stop. She felt like she couldn't breathe, the tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't be in that room. She shot up and started to grab her things. She was almost out when the bathroom door opened.

"Hey," Seth said, with smile on his face. Paige looked at him. If she hadn't known the truth, she would have jumped him, while he just wore a towel. And she could see that he was expecting it.

He frowned when he saw her. Really saw her; tears in her eyes, her bags with her. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed she was leaving. He was going to get his answer in two seconds.

"We're done," Paige told him anger in her voice.

"What? Paige, why?"

"We're done, we're over."

"Why? Y-you can't break up with me for no reason. We've been together for three years."

"And you cheated on me for a third of that!" Seth froze as he stared at her. "Yeah, I know. Are you still confused about why I'm breaking up with you?"

"Paige—"

"Do you know how  _stupid_  I felt? I was telling everyone how wonderful my boyfriend was. How he made me feel like I was on top of the world. I was telling people that you were the best, when you were in bed with someone else!"

"Baby—"

"I was telling AJ to tell her man to break up with his girlfriend. I was telling her to tell  _you_  to break up with  _me_!"

"Please," Seth whispered, his eyes filled with tears.

Paige shook her head, as she felt like breaking down. "I love you, I loved you so much it hurt."

"I love you, Paige."

"No, you don't! If you did, you wouldn't have done this!"

"I'm sorry, please, don't leave."

"How can I trust you? How can I continue to give you my heart when I don't know if you'll give someone else yours?"

Seth wiped his eyes, as he watched the girl he loved start to walk away.

"I really do hope you and AJ are happy together. I'm not going to go and ruin your relationship. I'm not going to be petty. You and I are over. AJ and I are not friends. And as far as I'm concern, neither of you exist outside of work. So be happy, because as of now, I no longer care."

"Don't do this, Paige! Don't leave me!"

Paige stopped, as her hand touched the doorknob. She could hear the sadness in his voice. And she wanted to turn around and hug him. She took a shaky breath and gripped the doorknob.

"You should have thought of that when you got into bed with AJ." She opened the door and slammed it behind her. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of Emma's. She knocked on it.

She turned and looked at the door in front of the Australian's. It was the room AJ was in. She heard crying in that room.

Emma opened the door, and frowned when she saw Paige.

"C-can I stay here?"

Dean, who stood behind Emma nodded. He pulled Paige in and took her to his girlfriend's bed.

"What happened? Why aren't you staying with Seth?"

Paige couldn't hold it anymore. She sobbed. "H-he's been sl-sleeping with AJ."

Emma didn't ask any more questions as she wrapped Paige in a hug. She rubbed the twenty-two year old's back as she cried. Dean clenched his fists. He couldn't believe it. He wrapped both girls in a hug, knowing it was what Paige needed.

_Perdí un amiga por la tentación  
Perdón_

AJ watched Paige from the other side of the hallway. None of the other divas or superstars, with the exception of Emma, knew of why Seth and Paige broke up. All Paige said was that they didn't have the fire anymore. They didn't love each other anymore.

Paige kept true to her word. She didn't do anything to make AJ's life hell, not that she didn't deserve it, she did, but Paige just acted like they didn't exist. AJ knew that it was all a mistake. Seth had had little to no contact with AJ. She could see in his eyes that he regretted it too.

Emma and Dean never let AJ or Seth near Paige. One of them was always around her. Emma would shoot AJ glares. She knew that the blond hated her guts. She would hear Emma beg Paige to let her do something to her. But Paige always said no. She'd tell her that AJ wasn't worth it. And the comment always hurt her.

AJ knew that if someone gave up, there was nothing worth fighting for anymore. And any chance of savaging their friendship was gone. AJ really was dead to Paige, and there was nothing she could do.

AJ sighed as she looked at Seth who wanted to speak to her.

"I-I wish we never did this."

AJ nodded. "Me too. But there is nothing we can do to reverse what we did."

"I know. So what happens now?"

AJ shrugged. She didn't know.

"D-do you want to try us?"

AJ looked at him, really looked at him. She could see the bruise around his eye from when Dean punched him. He looked tired and heartbroken. She shook her head.

"Not right now. Everything is fresh. And I don't think Paige would want anyone to know why you two broke up, if she did she would have told someone, but she hasn't. I think we should wait."

Seth nodded, his hands in his pockets. "I really do love you."

AJ sighed. "Enough to break Paige. But was it worth it?"

"Is love ever worth it?"

AJ looked back to see Paige watching them. She looked at AJ and walked away. The shorter girl frowned. "I don't know."

_Adiós_


End file.
